Translation of documents as a service can be time-consuming and include challenging accuracy and formatting requirements. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve translation services via reducing overall turn-around time and cost, reducing variability in addition to time and cost, and increasing utilization of translators. Specifically, needs exist to more effectively utilize heterogeneity in translators' skills as well as heterogeneity in document complexity within and across documents. Similarly, there also exists a need to improve the skill set of translators and reduce translator boredom and fatigue, thus reducing errors and increasing accuracy.